He sees Him
by llalallala
Summary: Jung Hoseok datang sebagai bentuk suara dari rasa coklat untuk Min Yoongi. Hoseok x Yoongi Fanfiction. Yoonseok/SOPE.


**YoonSeok/SOPE's fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi | Jung Hoseok | Kim Seokjin | Kim Namjoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based on Brazilian Movie called 'The Way He Looks'. Plot will be the same, but I will change some parts and dialogues to be mode suitable with Bangtan's characters**

 **Then, Enjoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim panas ternyata datang lebih awal dari perkiraan para ahli dalam acara ramalan cuaca yang setiap pagi ditonton ayahnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, toh ia benci udara dingin yang masih sesekali berhembus walaupun di musim semi, hanya saja semangatnya Seokjin, sahabatnya sejak mungkin sebelum ia dilahirkan, akan meningkat drastis di setiap awal musim panas. Ia akan menyeret Yoongi keluar kamar, bahkan di hari minggu sekalipun, untuk berenang di rumahnya, lalu mereka akan berjemur sepanjang hari karena Seokjin selalu memprotes kulit Yoongi yang nyaris sepucat vampir di film-film. Ck, seperti Yoongi akan peduli saja dengan warna kulitnya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa.

"Yoongichi."

"Hmmmm."

Bertelanjang dada dalam posisi tengkurap tepat di tepi kolam renang, Yoongi menyahut seadanya. Satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang masih ia celupkan ke dalam air adalah kepalan tangan, sisanya menuruti kata Seokjin, ia biarkan terpapar sinar matahari di jam delapan pagi.

"Seberapa besar tingkat kemalasanmu sekarang?"

"Sembilan koma delapan puluh delapan. Kau?"

"Dasar! Sebanyak itu? Aku hanya berada di tingkat lima."

"Sudah kuduga, kita memang terlalu berbeda. Kenapa ya kita bisa berteman selama ini."

"Karena kau menyukaiku, Yoongi-ya, akui saja."

Yoongi berdecak jengkel, menarik keluar kepalan tangan kirinya dari dalam air untuk bergabung bersama tangannya yang lain menopang pipinya. Tak ada lagi argumen yang bisa ia berikan karena Seokjin sudah menyebutkan hal yang paling jelas disini, karena siapa Yoongi berani tidak menyukai Seokjin yang selama ini suka rela menjadi penerjemah dari semua hal terlihat padanya.

"Kuberitahu, Yoongi, kau harus mengurangi sifat malasmu. Hidup yang baik haruslah yang penuh petualangan."

"Pfft.." Ingin sekali Yoongi menertawakan pemilihan kata yang barusan sahabatnya gunakan, berkencan dua bulan dengan Kim Namjoon membuatnya jadi pandai berfilosofi.

Merasakan aura yang mulai suram dari Seokjin, Yoongi pilih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya, karena ia yakin bibirnya sudah tak tahan untuk melengkung lebar dan mengeluarkan tawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Benarkan. Rasa jengkel terasa kental sekali di pertanyaan Seokjin barusan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku penasaran petualangan seperti apa yang kau maksud."

Sebuah dengusan terdengar, lalu disusul suara kecipak air kolam yang Yoongi duga ulah Seokjin yang melompat ke dalamnya untuk kembali berenang. Setelah itu suara kecipak-kecipak lainnya terdengar berkala. Lama tak ada sahutan, Yoongi menunggu sepenuhnya, berakrab ria dengan temannya yang paling setia bernama kegelapan.

"Cinta, Yoongs, cinta." Seokjin kini muncul tepat di sampingnya, cukup dekat jika dinilai lewat tetesan-tetasan air dari rambutnya yang basah bisa Yoongi rasakan.

Yoongi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah datangnya suara Seokjin, alisnya berkerut penuh heran, "Cinta? Aku sudah mendapatkannya darimu dan orangtuaku."

"Aish, maksudku bukan cinta yang itu, tapi yang seperti aku dan Namjoon."

Sebuah decihan Yoongi suarakan, kembali menolak menghadap Seokjin yang berteriak "Yah!" karena merasa Yoongi akan mengabaikan kalimatnya barusan.

"Seperti ada yang mau saja dengan orang buta sepertiku." Gumamnya pelan, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa getir di bibirnya saat hal itu terucap.

Tepukan keras di punggung telanjangnya menjadi balasan dari Seokjin, Yoongi melenguh kesakitan, tapi sepertinya Seokjin sama sekali tidak peduli. Yoongi tahu kalimatnya bukan hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi juga Seokjin yang seumur hidupnya berusaha mati-matian mengurangi perbedaan Yoongi dari orang-orang lainnya. Seokjin selalu bilang kalau keinginan terbesarnya adalah membuat dunia dan Yoongi tak saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kau akan kutenggelamkan disini sekarang juga."

Yang ini membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil, nyaris menyeringai jika memikirkan Seokjin yang bahkan membunuh lalat saja sering tidak tega. Jadi yang barusan adalah bentuk suatu kemustahilan paling nyata di muka bumi.

"Dengar, setiap orang pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang terbaik untuk hidupnya. Tanpa terkecuali. Percaya padaku, Yoongichi, sekali ini saja!"

Di akhir suara Seokjin, Yoongi memejamkan matanya, memang tak membuat perubahan sama sekali soal kegelapan, tapi itu adalah caranya meresapi baik-baik semua suara yang ia anggap penting agar tersimpan rapi dalam ingatan juga hatinya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu memercayaimu, Seokjin."

.

.

.

Rumah Seokjin terkenal sebagai rumah yang paling besar dalam kompleks perumahan mereka, mungkin karena pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai seorang arsitek, sementara ibunya seorang dokter yang membuka klinik kecil di jalan utama perumahan, dua pekerjaan yang tentu menghasilkan uang yang tidak sedikit. Meskipun begitu, Seokjin dan keluarganya sama sekali jauh dari kehidupan mewah orang-orang kaya. Hal itu lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan para tetangga, terutama ibu-ibu, menyukai sifat ramah nan rendah hati sang putra tunggal keluarga Kim.

Yoongi tak begitu ingat kapan dan dimana tepatnya pertama kali ia mengenal Seokjin, tapi terakhir ibunya bercerita kalau saat berumur tiga tahun Yoongi pernah menghilang dari rumah, sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Yoongi di taman kompleks perumahan dengan Kim Seokjin yang sedang memeluknya erat. Ibunya juga bilang, saat itu Seokjin terus berbisik pada Yoongi tentang mereka yang harus menjadi teman selamanya dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Seokjin menangis haru saat mendengar cerita tersebut, tapi Yoongi malah meringis geli, sambil berkata "Apa ibu yakin bukan dia yang membawaku ke taman supaya orang-orang nantinya menganggap dia pahlawan? Seokjin itu narsis sejak kecil, bu." Seketika itu juga kepalanya dijitak Seokjin.

"Yoongichi, kuncinya."

Yoongi melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di lengan atas Seokjin untuk merogoh saku kantung celananya tempat biasa ia menaruh kunci rumah, Seokjin langsung mengambilnya sesaat setelah kunci berada di tangan Yoongi. Rumah besar Seokjin terletak dua blok di belakang rumah Yoongi, akan tetapi mengantar Yoongi sampai tepat di depan rumah sudah menjadi aktifitas rutin Seokjin yang tak bisa dibantah siapapun.

"Kita punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, jangan lupa kerjakan." Katanya sambil mengembalikan kunci ke telapak tangan Yoongi.

"Malas."

"Yah! Apa nasihatku tadi sama sekali tidak membekas untukmu?!"

Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan Seokjin, memilih untuk mulai meraba-raba sekitar untuk menemukan pagar besi rumahnya. Setelah menemukannya, Yoongi sama sekali tak menemukan kesulitan untuk membukanya dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Tentu saja itu karena ia telah melakukan hal yang sama selama delapan belas tahun. "Terimakasih buat kolam renangnya, Jinnie. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya, ya terserah. Paling tidak kau berterimakasih padaku. Bye, Yoongichi~."

Setelah suara langkah kaki Seokjin semakin menghilang, Yoongi baru mulai berjalan lagi memasuki area rumahnya lebih jauh. Sejak umur sepuluh tahun Yoongi tak lagi membutuhkan bantuan siapapun untuk berjalan di dalam rumah dan pekarangan rumahnya. Ia berhasil menghapalnya dengan baik sehingga hampir tak pernah ada benturan antara dirinya dan benda-benda di dalam rumah sekalipun ia tidak menggunakan tongkatnya. Rumah baginya memang merupakan tempat teraman, meski begitu Yoongi tak pernah takut menjelajahi dunia luar dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku pulang!" Serunya, menutup pintu, lalu berjalan lagi. Tujuan utamanya adalah ruang makan tempat dimana suara ibu dan ayahnya terdengar berdampingan dengan dentingan piring serta sendok. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang ternyata.

"Oh, Yoongi-ya, bagaimana renangnya?"

Itu suara ibunya, yang selembut lembaran tisu tapi bisa melengking tinggi di atas rata-rata saat sedang mengomel.

"Pastinya basah, bu." Ia meraih kursinya dan duduk disana. Ayahnya duduk di sisi kanannya seperti biasa, sementara suara ibunya masih terdengar sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur menyajikan semua masakannya di meja makan. Tak ingin menanggapi lagi jawaban absurd sang anak.

Yoongi bermain-main dengan kursinya sambil menunggu semuanya siap, mendorongnya ke belakang-ke depan menggunakan bagian depan telapak kaki hingga menciptakan gerakan berayun yang cukup menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Dalam gerakan ketiganya, ia dihentikan oleh ayahnya yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya sebagai tanda peringatan. Ck, tidak seru, ayah dan ibunya secara berlebihan menganggap keisengannya di meja makan itu berbahaya. Yoongi memang pernah tersungkur satu kali dulu, tapi sepertinya itu membuat trauma tersendiri bagi orangtuanya.

"Seokjin tidak ikut makan siang dengan kita?" Ayahnya bertanya untuk mengalihkan Yoongi agar tak melakukan apapun lagi dengan kursinya.

"Dia bilang akan makan bersama ibunya di klinik."

Tapi Yoongi bukan tipe yang mudah menurut begitu saja, ia mengayunkan lagi kursinya, baru sampai ibunya yang berseru "Min Yoongi!" Ia berhenti dan menekuk wajahnya sebagai gantinya.

"Ibu masak apa?"

"Kimchi jigae kesukaanmu." Suara ibunya kini berada tepat di sampingnya, bersamaan dengan suara-suara lain yang berasal dari piring dan sendok. Selanjutnya tangan Yoongi sudah digenggam olehnya untuk di arahkan pada sendok di piringnya. "Ayo makan, Yoongs."

"Terimakasih, bu."

Mereka makan dengan tenang, hanya sampai saat Yoongi mulai mendengar sayup-sayup suara berbisik seperti orang yang ingin bicara tapi takut terdengar orang lain, dan sudah pasti orang itu adalah Yoongi.

"Kalian tahu aku bisa mendengar itu kan? Katakan saja ada apa." Katanya agak jengkel sambil tetap perlahan mengunyah makanannya.

"Sakit nenek semakin parah. Kita harus pergi mengunjunginya besok."

"Kita?"

"Ya, kita. Kau ikut, Yoongi."

"Emmm aku sudah masuk sekolah besok?"

"Ya, tapi kami akan pergi."

Yoongi tak bisa lagi menelan makanannya, ia juga tak lagi memedulikan sopan santun saat akhirnya meletakkan kasar sendoknya ke atas piring hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang nyaring. "Sebenarnya apa inti pembicaraan ini?!"

"Kita semua akan pergi. Ibu tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri di rumah."

"Oh wow, dan itu karena?"

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, tentu saja." Ibunya terdengar mati-matian menahan emosi, ia menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak naik dan memancing perdebatan semakin panas.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan? Karena aku buta? Bu, aku buta bukan baru sehari dua hari, oke?"

"Min Yoongi!"

Wajah Yoongi rasanya panas sekali, emosi terus berdesakan di dalam kepalanya untuk dikeluarkan. Ayahnya yang sejak tadi diam tak terlibat kini ikut bergabung lewat bentakan suara beratnya. Yoongi mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu menoleh ke kanan, tepat dimana suara ayahnya berasal. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Katanya, nada yang ia gunakan mengantarkan hawa dingin ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang semakin memanas karena situasi juga cuaca di luar.

"Yoongi, kau tahu pasti maksud ibumu."

Sebuah decakan keras yang disusul kalimat, "Tidak. Aku terus berusaha mengerti ibu, tapi tidak bisa. Jadi aku berpura-pura mengerti saja selama ini."

Ibunya yang Yoongi tahu adalah yang selalu dipenuhi rasa khawatir berlebih, memperlakukan Yoongi seperti barang pecah belah, dan tidak akan menerima bantahan apapun dari siapapun jika menurutnya itu menyangkut keselamatan anaknya. Seokjin pernah bilang kalau sifat ibunya tersebut adalah hal yang wajar, semua ibu pasti seperti itu pada anak-anaknya. Lalu Yoongi akan membalas lagi ucapan Seokjin dengan menambahkan 'ya, apalagi pada anaknya yang buta, rasa khawatirnya akan bertambah jutaan kali lipat, bukan begitu?'. Yoongi sampai bosan sendiri untuk meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia baik-baik saja dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, dirinya secara naluriah telah belajar banyak hal untuk menjadi berbeda dari yang lain. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi sebenarnya, tapi ibunya selalu punya seribu satu alasan untuk mematahkan teori 'aku baik-baik saja' milik Min Yoongi. Andai Yoongi boleh berlaku jahat, ia ingin sekali berteriak pada ibunya bahwa sifat ibunya yang seperti ini lah yang justru terus menerus menyakitinya dan membuat dirinya terlihat berbeda.

"Yoongi, kami menyayangimu dan hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi apa ibu tahu yang selama ini kalian pikir terbaik untukku justru membuatku semakin merasa berbeda?"

"Yoongs.." Suara ayahnya terdengar lagi, kali ini menyakiti hati Yoongi karena ayahnya terdengar nyaris meledakkan tangis yang selama ini Yoongi tahu tak pernah ia lakukan di hadapan anaknya.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang cacat? Jika kalian saja begini, bagaimana teman-temanku akan menganggapku normal seperti mereka?" Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menangis, apakah setelah bentakan pertama ayahnya atau saat ia menjawab kalimat ibunya, yang ia tahu hanya sesak di dadanya tidak mau hilang dan malah bertambah parah. "Aku ingin sendiri di kamar."

Untuk sekarang pilihan terbaik baginya adalah menghindar, bersembunyi di balik selimutnya seperti biasa.

.

.

Besok paginya, suara ibunya masih terdengar dari dapur, begitu juga suara berita di tv dari ruang tengah yang menjadi langganan tontonan ayahnya setiap pagi. Yoongi yang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan tas dan sepatu, kini melangkah lurus setelah menuruni tangga, langsung menuju pintu keluar karena ia yakin keadaan tak akan menjadi lebih baik jika mereka bicara sekarang.

"Yoongs?" Ayahnya memulai,

Menahan sejenak langkah Yoongi di depan pintu, tapi tak mau repot membalikan lagi badannya menghadap sang lawan bicara, "Aku akan sarapan di kantin bersama Seokjin sekalian mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai."

"Kau tahu kita masih perlu bicara." Katanya, tapi Yoongi juga menangkap yang tersirat, 'balik badan dan tatap ayahmu' jadi mau tak mau Yoongi perlahan memutar langkahnya.

"Aku juga tahu kalian masih belum mengubah keputusan. Tak ada gunanya bicara sekarang."

Kali ini suara ibunya mengintrupsi secara tiba-tiba, "Tanyakan pada Seokjin apa dia bersedia menginap disini selama lima hari? Jika dia setuju maka kau boleh tinggal!" Melengking lumayan tinggi tapi belum bisa dikategorikan marah oleh Yoongi, justru ia bisa merasakan ibunya yang sedang susah payah menahan senyum.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi menarik senyumnya terlalu lebar, menebarkan rasa bahagianya yang dapat di rasakan oleh penghuni rumah lainnya. Lalu ia mendengar tawa ibunya bercampur dengan milik ayahnya. Sungguh, ia ingin melompat-lompat dan berteriak menunjukkan kesenangannya. Untuk saat ini, hal terwaras yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berlari menuju tempat kedua orangtuanya berdiri berdampingan di ruang tengah sana, menggunakan pelukan eratnya sebagai perantara ucapan ribuan terimakasih yang hanya mampu ia bisikan satu kali pada mereka.

"Terimakasih, aku akan menyusul kalian di akhir minggu."

.

.

.

Tak perlu repot-repot menebak jawaban Seokjin saat diminta menginap di rumah Yoongi, hanya akan ada pekikan senang dan pelukan erat bertubi-tubi yang jadi jawabannya. Mereka sampai menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin karena sorakan-sorakan Seokjin yang sedang memeluk (meremukan) tubuh kecil sahabatnya. Berkata kalau sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur bersama, lalu Yoongi langsung menyahut 'mesum!', meski sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada si pemeluk brutalnya.

Setelah sarapan sepotong sandwich dan susu coklat di kantin, Yoongi dan Seokjin memutuskan segera menuju kelas mereka karena ternyata sudah nyaris jam delapan. Mereka bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama itu karena Yoongi memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum, awalnya tentu saja orangtuanya menentang apalagi alasan Yoongi kecil dulu karena tidak ingin berpisah dari Seokjin, keduanya kompak merengek sambil menangis agar keinginan itu dikabulkan. Pada akhirnya tangisan dua orang bocah memenangkan adu pemikiran para orang dewasa. Semakin berjalannya waktu dan pemikiran bocah Yoongi semakin berkembang, ia sama sekali tak menyesali keputusannya dulu, bersekolah di sekolah umum mengurangi sedikit perbedaan yang ia miliki.

"Kudengar dari Namjoon akan ada anak baru di sekolah kita." Seokjin mengemukakan bahan gosipnya.

Yoongi hanya menyahut seadanya dari kursinya yang letaknya tepat di sebelah Seokjin, ia memulai aktifitas di dalam kelasnya dengan mengecek beberapa hal pas mesin ketik braile yang ada permanen di atas mejanya. Sejak di kantin tadi ia telah mendengar banyak desas-desus soal kedatangan murid baru di sekolah mereka dan Yoongi tidak menemukan alasan untuk dirinya ikut berantusias menyambut kedatangan si anak baru. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau dia tidak akan menjadi salah satu penindas Yoongi seperti sebagian besar murid lainnya.

"Yoongi, kalau dia tampan, kita harus berteman dengannya."

"Kau sudah punya Namjoon, masih kurang?"

"Yah! Bukan itu maksudku!" Saat suara Seokjin mulai melengking tinggi seperti ini Yoongi tak bisa lagi membedakannya dengan ibunya.

Sebagai balasannya Yoongi hanya menunjukkan asal senyumnya, meski tidak niat senyum sekalipun Seokjin akan tetap luluh melihatnya.

"Aish selalu saja berisik, Kim Seokjin."

Ini tentu bukan Yoongi. Suara berat nan serak, yang menurut Yoongi seperti orang tersedak, adalah milik Park Jungwoo. Teman sekelas mereka sekaligus pemimpin utama gerakan penindasan terhadap Min Yoongi. Semenjak awal masuk sekolah, Yoongi selalu menjadi targetnya beserta teman-temannya, meski begitu bukan berarti Yoongi tak pernah melawan, kalau dihitung-hitung skor di antara mereka adalah 207 vs 209 dengan Yoongi memimpin sekarang ini.

"Setidaknya apa yang mulutku keluarkan itu berguna."

"Oh ya? Memang apa yang mulutmu itu bisa lakukan? Perlu kutanyakan Namjoon?"

"Brengsek!"

Insting Yoongi berjalan baik ketika ia berhasil menahan lengan Seokjin yang sudah siap-siap berdiri menghampiri si pembuat utama keributan. Seokjin memang menjadi yang sering terpancing emosinya jika berurusan dengan Park Jungwoo, baik itu yang menyangkut dirinya, terlebih lagi Yoongi.

"Seokjin jangan habiskan energimu untuk yang seperti itu."

"Oh oh lihat siapa yang sekarang bicara. Eh maaf kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan itu, melihat maksudku, Yoongi-ya."

Dengan begitu Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara musuhnya, hanya untuk menunjukkan seringaian yang menurut Seokjin super menjengkelkan, "Setidaknya aku beruntung, tidak perlu repot melihat wajah buruk rupamu. Yang harusnya kau mintai maaf adalah orang-orang yang bisa melihat wajahmu setiap hari."

Sorakan seisi kelas mengiringi Yoongi mengakhiri ucapannya, terdengar hampir sembilan puluh persen memihaknya dengan menyuarakan dukungannya terhadap balasan Yoongi. Sepertinya sudah jelas skor siapa yang bertambah kali ini dan Jungwoo terdengar sangat tidak bisa menerimanya karena selanjutnya Yoongi mendengar suara kursinya yang bergeser tanda ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan cara kasar untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang berjarak tiga meja dari tempatnya. Oke, Yoongi akui ia sedikit takut, selama ini Jungwoo belum pernah menindasnya secara fisik karena Seokjin dan teman-temannya yang lain selalu berada di dekat Yoongi, hanya saja sekarang Yoongi punya firasat buruk soal emosi Jungwoo yang ia pancing habis-habisan lewat kalimatnya tadi.

"Park Jungwoo, duduk kembali di tempatmu. Kelas akan segera dimulai."

Suara ibu guru Lee mendadak terdengar di tengah ributnya suasana ruang kelas yang sunyi seketika setelah kedatangannya. Yoongi kembali duduk di tempatnya dibantu oleh Seokjin yang tanpa sadar pergelangan tangannya terus Yoongi genggam sejak tadi. Ia menarik nafas beberapa kali guna menenangkan diri, lalu berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada ibu guru Lee yang sudah mulai menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi semakin terbiasa dengan berbagai macam cibiran yang diberikan orang lain untuk kekurangannya, meski tetap saja usahanya itu memakan energi yang besar dari tubuhnya.

Yoongi mulai mengetik semua inti dari penjelasan yang ia dengar dari gurunya. Suara mesin ketik miliknya menguasai kesunyian ruang kelas. Awalnya ia merasa aktifitas mengetikanya akan sangat menganggu kosentrasi teman-temannya yang lain, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu mereka mulai terbiasa dengan suara khas dari mesin ketiknya, malah akan merasa aneh jika tidak mendengarnya selama kelas berjalan. Ah, tentu pengecualian bagi Park Jungwoo dan gengnya.

Tok tok

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan penjelasan bu guru Lee di depan kelas, tak lama setelahnya Yoongi mendengar suara pintu di buka beserta sebuah suara yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dimanapun, "Maaf, apa benar ini kelas 2.C?"

Cara Yoongi mengingat seseorang memang cukup unik. Ia akan membandingkan suara mereka dengan rasa makanan-makanan yang pernah ia cicipi. Suara ibunya adalah sepotong roti tawar yang lembut dan bertekstur khas, bisa menjadi manis saat dibaluri selai stroberi, atau sedikit menguat jika dipadukan dengan selai coklat dan kacang. Suara ayahnya sudah pasti adalah segelas Americano yang berat dan pahit, sekaligus menenangkan dan selalu memberi energi tambahan untuknya. Seokjin itu seperti popcorn, renyah, tapi meleleh dengan cepat dalam mulutnya. Untuk Namjoon, Yoongi baru saja menemukan yang tepat akhir-akhir ini, yaitu cappucino, perpaduan pahitnya espresso yang ditambah banyak rasa manis dari susu dan cream. Bu guru Lee merupakan pasta cabai yang menyengat, tapi menjadi kebutuhan utama di setiap masakan kesukaan Yoongi. Park Jungwoo adalah rasa besi dari brokoli hijau rebus yang ibu Yoongi sering masukan diam-diam dalam masakannya, dan Yoongi benci brokoli setengah mati.

"Benar. Kau pasti Jung Hoseok? Masuklah."

"Terimakasih."

Otak Yoongi bekerja otomatis mencari perpaduan yang tepat untuk suara asing yang baru hari ini ia dengar.

"Emm.. boleh aku duduk disana?" Tanyanya, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak tahu yang dimaksud 'disana' olehnya. Tapi suara Jungwoo mulai terdengar lagi, ia seperti sedang menahan tawa beserta cibirannya. Yoongi tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah bertahan lama.

"Asal kau siap pendengaranmu terganggu karena suara berisik mesin aneh di meja Yoongi, anak baru."

"Oh, diamlah, Park Jungwoo sialan." Seokjin terpancing lagi.

"Jadi, boleh?"

Di pendengaran Yoongi, anak baru itu seperti sedang mengabaikan ucapan Jungwoo dan pilih memastikan lagi pada ibu guru Lee yang mungkin sedang memelototi Park Jungwoo.

"Tentu, kau boleh duduk di belakang Yoongi."

Sekarang Yoongi tahu 'disana' itu adalah kursi di belakangnya, tempat dulu Lee Munbyul duduk sebelum ia ikut orangtuanya pindah ke luar kota. Selanjutnya, suara langkah kaki menggema semakin mendekati posisi Yoongi, sementara kelas kembali berjalan dengan lanjutan penjelasan materi yang sempat terpotong. Suara-suara di dekat Yoongi berlanjut dengan kursi yang di tarik serta tas yang diletakkan perlahan ke atas meja. Yoongi sendiri masih bingung harus melakukan apa, menyapanya kah? Mengucapkan selamat datang kah? Atau lanjut mengetik penjelasan materi agar tidak semakin tertinggal jauh? Ia hanya menemukan dirinya yang duduk kaku dengan jemari yang sudah dalam posisi siap di atas mesin ketiknya.

"Jadi, kau Yoongi kan? Salam kenal, aku Jung Hoseok."

Es krim coklat. Yoongi kini menemukan rasa yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan suara asing ini di lidah. Jung Hoseok punya suara yang menimbulkan sensasi dingin membeku sekaligus rasa pahit-manis dari coklat.

"Ya, aku Min Yoongi. Salam kenal, Hoseok."

Dan faktanya, Yoongi penggila rasa coklat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I love this movie, guys! Dan Hoseok-Yoongi selalu terbayang selama aku nonton film ini. Awalnya sempet pengen MinYoon, tapi setelah dipikir masak-masak, karakter Gabriel lebih cocok dengan Hoseok. Ditambah lagi aku emang lagi pengen banget nulis YoonSeok haha


End file.
